


What Oliver Really Did To The Atom

by sidhe_faerie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: This goes along with 'Gotham' and 'Criminal Element'





	What Oliver Really Did To The Atom

**What Oliver Really Did To The Atom**

**Word Count:** 403

 **Characters:** Ray, Sara, Mick, Jax, Martin, Rip

 

“The last thing you want to do is make Oliver Queen mad.” Ray looked at the others on the Wave Rider. “He has a temper.”

“Oh really?” Mick grinned. “I can’t imagine what you could have done to piss him off.”

“I dated Felicity. It didn’t last long she was in love with him not me but when it was over he got his revenge.” Ray shifted in his seat.

“What did he do?” Jax asked.

“He knocked me out then shrank me in my Atom suit and dipped me in egg and panko and was about to deep fry me when Felicity stopped him.” 

“What is it with you Americans? You always deep fry everything.” Rip shook his head. “I just don’t get it.”

“Because it’s tasty.” Sara laughed. “So he was going to deep fry you like a pickle, huh? At least, he was being more creative in his methods of revenge. He just shot Barry in the back with a couple of arrows.”

“It would seem that Mr. Queen has some anger management issues.” Martin frowned.

“He manages his anger just fine except when it comes to Felicity then he is turns into a deadly green monster.” Ray frowned. “It took me three days to get my suit cleaned out after that.”

“I heard that you cried like a baby.” Sara laughed.

Ray scrunched up his face. “Well, I was upset but I ….”

“Felicity said you were bawling your head off. She had to use Dig’s dart gun on you to shut you up.” Sara teased.

Ray rubbed his arm. “I was seriously not expecting her to shoot me. Dig…  yeah… he would. But Felicity? I didn’t think she was capable of that.”

“Felicity is capable of a lot of scary things. Believe me.” Sara walked past Ray and patted him on the shoulder.

“I knew she was capable of hacking just about anything but I didn’t know she was proficient with firearms.” Roy rubbed his arm.

“She is a part of a team of vigilantes.” Sara shrugged. “I doubt that Dig and Oliver would neglect to teach her how to use a gun.”

“It sounds like Ms. Smoak is quite a threat on her own.” Martin smirked. “She is more than you can handle apparently.”

“She and Oliver are a perfect match.” Sara patted Ray on the arm. “We need to go. Time needs us to fix it.”  

 


End file.
